Thunder and lightning
by Balboanne
Summary: Just another post-Always-morning-after-story to light up my rainy summer. One shot


**Another post always story. One shot**

**Summer here is the worst I can remember and it's raining AGAIN (in July…) so I listened to sad/emotional music and got inspired by this wonderful sweet song, because it totally reminded me of the season's finale.  
**

**Castle is not mine**

* * *

_You know they say_  
_In every man's life there comes a time_  
_When you got struck by the arrow of cupid_  
_By the love of God, or the beauty of a woman_  
_Yes, sometimes this love, brings thunder to your life_  
_And it brings the storm..._  
_Sing about it!_

_There is more to love than this_  
_Love is more than just a kiss_  
_Will we take you to that step_  
_Will we do more than just connect_  
_And will you, bring the thunder in my life_  
_And the fire in my eyes_  
_Cause then there will be days of pleasure and_  
_Everything far will be so near_

_I have never felt thunder_  
_And lightning like this_  
_I have never been struck by_  
_A wonder like this_

Song: Xavier Naidoo feat. RZA-Ich kenne nichts (das so schön ist wie du)

* * *

Castle woke up, smiling. The room was still dark as he looked at the alarm clock beneath his bed. The numbers flashed 6:30. He still could hear the rain pouring down on the glass of his bedroom window.

It reminded him of last night, as the love of his life had shown up on his doorstep, soaking wet and told him that she wanted him.

He had thought that he was dreaming, that it was a joke, that someone had pointed a gun at her behind her back. He simply couldn't believe it.

She had kissed him passionately dragging his head to hers and forcing his lips to taste her, to feel what she was about to give to him. But he had hesitated. Because it just couldn't be true. It was too much, it was too sudden, it had been counted for lost too long.

He had never cared much about the future, he had lived from one day to another, just enjoying what lay on the way anyway. It was nice, it was smooth and it was easy. He had Alexis and his mother, fame and money, but he didn't know that he was missing something.

Four years they had been sailing through stormy sea. She had become a part of his life; she had been his destination, a fascinating secret island that he desperately wanted to reach, to conquer, to declare as his. But she seemed to be a cock-and bull-story, something that woke his desire and yet was never about to be his.

He had combed the desert, searching for the oasis, the life in a dull and dangerous landscape. He was obsessed with her, to find her, to reach her, to feast himself on her. But like a Fata Morgana she had always disappeared just as he was about to reach her. Like a shadow becoming one with the darkness, that she was always surrounded by and that threatened to absorb her all the time. He had fought a forlorn battle and she had driven him to the edge of reason with it. As hard as it was he had finally decided to be done with her. He had given up trying to make his peace with everything.

But then there she had been right in front of him, reaching, searching, begging him to touch her. All he ever wanted, all that he could have hoped for smiled at him pathetically.

The wall that had shielded her all those years was finally down and the line that had dared them for four years was nothing but a trace of chalk blurring in the rain.

All his anger and desperation had transformed into the want to hold her and to never let her go, so he had finally given in to experience a night beyond words.

* * *

She was lying on her side, exposing her naked back to him, her pale skin shimmering in the dark, still sleeping peacefully.

The pure sight of her was breathtaking and Castle was simply amazed by it. He knew just what he wanted. He wanted to savour her. With closed eyes he slowly traced one finger over her silhouette, damn, she felt good. Her skin was like silk seducing his hand to continue touching it.

He began to inhale her scent sniffing her hair, her skin, the heat her body was radiating.

Slowly he kissed her back creating a path from her neck to her bottom and hummed into her skin.

His hands had wandered to her front feeling the curves of her so perfectly shaped breasts, travelled to her navel and ended at her magnetic centre.

"Castle…." She moaned, slowly waking up. "What are you doing there…? Mhmmm, it feels so good."

"Ssshh! I'm trying to paint a mental picture of you with all my senses, so I'll never forget how you feel."

Hearing the slightest trace of concern in his voice, Kate turned around to face him. She knew what that was about. He now lay on his back facing the ceiling, eyes still closed. Kate slid beside him and ran her finger over his broad chest kissing his eyes.

"Wake up, Castle, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. And I need you to be with me."

Tears were filling her eyes, because all those years she had hurt the most important person in her life. She had to make amends for it, if that was even possible. This man had given her her life back; he was the blood running through her veins and the air she was breathing. He was her saviour.

"Castle, I….look at me, please." She needed him to open his beautiful blue eyes to shine the light of a million suns on her. The tears were now running down her cheeks and falling on his chest.

Feeling her warm wet tears running down his skin he finally looked into her stunning brown-green eyes. Even with watery eyes she looked beautiful. His hand caressed her cheek. "Kate, stop crying, please, I…"

"Ssssh, Castle!" she silenced him putting her index finger on his mouth. She knew that only one thing could make up for all the pain she's caused and the words in her head made her heart beat strongly in her chest.

So she bent over to him and whispered in his ear: "I have always done it, I do and I will always do it."

"What?" Castle stumbled already knowing the answer, but he needed to hear it from her.

"I love you. Always."

They hold their stare for a nearly endless moment, both drowning deeply in each other's eyes. Finally Kate broke apart and began to kiss her way down to his waist.

"Kate. What are you doing…?"

"I'm hungry for you, Castle. And I always want to remember how you taste…"

Suddenly Castle felt her tongue playing with his growing hardness. He groaned as he looked into Kate's dark and lustful eyes. In the flash of lightning outside he could see that Kate's hair was tousled as she moved between his legs, doing her best to please him. And she was fucking good at it. She slowly wandered back to his stomach placing kisses all over his exposed skin.

He had to smile at what he saw. She was more than a partner, his best friend or his paramour.

She was the personification of love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please light up my day with your reviews ;)!**


End file.
